


Atrast Tunsha

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Symbolic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Totarnia amgetol tavash aeduc.





	Atrast Tunsha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



> Happy COTS Exchange! I decided to take your prompt about Sigrun's "funeral" in a symbolic, illustrative direction, and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
